Breaking Destiny- Library Wars Fanfiction
by splashh
Summary: Life is normal at the library. But there will be a dramatic change, and Iku may not survive through it. Dojo is the same, but not in the way you may think. Will everything turn out into a happily ever after, or will chaos wreck the love story?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Here I am again, folks! Hello! I don't know why I called it 'Breaking Destiny'... It just _fit! _Anyway, enjoy my new fanfiction!

**Iku's POV**

"Hi Shibazaki!" I walked into the dorm, slipping out of my shoes. I was so relieved to be back in the dorm.

"Hello," she replied from the vanity table.

"Today was the worst." I started changing into her pajamas with a small sigh. "Dojo is so confusing sometimes!"

"How so?" Shibazaki placed the brush on the table with a small _plink_.

"Yesterday he was an absolute brute but today, he was so nice!" I huffed and plonked onto my bed. "He makes me so confused!"

"He really cares about you," she sighed. "I know you won't believe it, but trust me. He does." There was a pause. "He cares about you more than a commanding officer should, you know? Kind of like it's his responsibility to protect to. You didn't hear it from me, okay?"

"_Pfft. _That's so not true. He hates me!" I wanted to believe it, but I just couldn't. I felt pain rip through my heart at my words, but I pushed it away. Not like it was something unusual.

"That is absurd. He's only harsh because he wants to toughen you up."

"I don't believe a word of it." My phone started ringing. _Who would call at this time of night? _I thought, picking it up. "Hello?"

Dojo's voice came through the receiver. "Kasahara. We're about to go to the Hakusen bar, want to join us?"

My heart started thumping. "S-Sure," I smiled as if to try and hide my uneasiness. "I'll be there soon-"

"I'm not letting you drive by yourself," he interjected. "First of all, its way past dark, and secondly, you're a horrible driver."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, insulted. "That's mean!"

"I'll meet you out the front." He said firmly. Then he hung up.

I put the phone down and started digging through her drawers for something nice to wear. I spotted my skinny jeans and a black jacket. I pulled on the jeans and hunted for a shirt to put underneath.

"Where are _you _off to?" Shibazaki asked. "On a date with Instructor Dojo?"

I immediately felt my cheeks heat up at the prospect. "N-No way!" I scoffed. _Noo, Shibazaki! Don't ask that! _"How stupid!"

"Is that a stutter I hear?" Her voice sounded interested. "You're lying."

"I am _not!_" I pulled the jacket over my shirt and quickly brushed out my hair. "The whole Task Force is going to the bar again!"

"Please, _please _return sober." Shibazaki sighed. "Bye."

"See you!" I pulled on my shoes and exited the dorm.

I hurried to the front of the library where Dojo was waiting. I took a deep breath and approached him.

"You finally made it," he grumbled. "Come on, the others have already left."

Dojo started walking and I followed. "You could've gone with them."

"I didn't." He got in his car and started it up. "I waited for you, as promised."

"Thanks." I shut the passenger door and put my seatbelt on. _So did he want to wait for me? _I thought, a smile playing on my lips. _He's so kind..._"It wasn't necessary, though."

"I know." There was silence as he drove along the road. Soon Dojo pulled up outside the bar and got out of the car.

I got out and hurried up beside him, walking into the bar.

"Glad you two finally made it!" Genda said, coming up and slapping Dojo on the back. He coughed slightly and glared at him as he said, "What were you two up to while-"

"We weren't doing anything, thank you very much," he snapped.

"Reeaaallly?" Komaki chuckled, taking a swig of his beer. "I don't believe a word of it."

Dojo walked around him and sat in a seat, ignoring Komaki. I rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him.

"Go easy on the alcohol." Dojo spoke up.

"Okay." I replied, getting up to go get a drink. "No promises."

**Dojo's POV**

I breathed in sharply and was about to push my chair back and follow her when a hand pushed me back into my seat. "Let her be." Komaki was obviously holding in a snicker. "You really need to loosen up a bit. You're way too protective of her."

"I am not." I turned and glared at him. "I just don't want her getting overly intoxicated."

"Come on." Komaki sat down on the other side of me. "Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying anything."

"Yes you are." Komaki chuckled. "Everyone can see it. With the exception of Kasahara, because she is possibly the most oblivious person on Earth."

"Everyone can see what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You _like _her, Dojo."

I spluttered. "_What? _How could you think something so-"

"I'm back!" Kasahara sat in her seat, holding a drink. She took a dainty sip. "It's not as bad as last time."

"Good." I said firmly.

Komaki started chuckling.

"_What?_" I snapped, turning to face him.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Komaki raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not in a bad mood!" I sighed then pushed my chair back abruptly. "I'm getting a drink."

I walked to the bar counter, fuming. _How the hell does Komaki know?_ The bartender was standing there, looking bored. I slapped a 500 yen note on the table. "Just give me a beer." I muttered.

The bartender turned and got a can out of the fridge. "Here."

"Thanks." I took it and walked back to the table, sitting down.

Komaki had stopped laughing and Kasahara was sipping her beer quietly. I didn't say anything as I took a swig of my drink.

There was silence between us until Tezuka walked over. "Seems quiet over here." He sat next to Komaki.

"Dojo's giving us the cold shoulder," Komaki explained.

"I'm not." I retorted. "Give it up."

"Come on, loosen up!" He repeated. "Have some fun! That's why we're here."

I knew he was right, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was. "I know." I sighed. "Stop bothering me and then I might cheer up."

"Okay, okay." Komaki leaned back in his chair.

There was silence until Kasahara spoke up. "If we're not having fun, I want to go back to the dorm."

"Don't." I said quickly, aware of the stares I got from Komaki and Tezuka. Suddenly Komaki burst into laughter.

"This is too good." He snickered between fits of laughter. "Dojo doesn't want her to leave! Oh my God. You're killing me."

"That's enough," I snapped. "What's wrong with me wanting her to stay?"

Kasahara was silent, staring at her knees.

I pushed my chair back harshly, grabbing my drink. "Kasahara, come." I commanded. "I'm getting you a drink."

"O-Okay, sir." She quietly followed.

Frowning, I walked to the bar counter. _There's obviously something wrong with her. _"What would you like?" I asked her. "Pick whatever you want."

She looked at the menu and pointed at a cocktail. "That."

"Are you sure?" I felt dubious, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Yep." She fished in her pocket for money, but I sighed and put another 500 yen on the table.

"Don't worry." I told her. "It's on me."

A few minutes later, we walked back to the table. I sat down. "Now, don't you go and-"

She took a huge mouthful and I sighed. Her face reddened and she grinned. "Ooh, it tastes yum!"

I sighed again. "Please don't scull the whole thing."

"Oh, let up, Dojo!" Komaki said. "She'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine. You deal with her when she's horribly drunk then."

He scoffed. "Not a chance. You _know _that's your job, Prince Charming."

I angrily ignored his embarrassing, but true, words and turned away, taking a swig of my drink. Kasahara's face was already a crimson colour and I sighed.

"Come on," I got up. "Let's get you some water and fresh air."

She got up and stumbled after me. I heard Komaki say, "See? I told you!" But again, I ignored it.

After purchasing the water from the bar, we walked outside and sat on the park bench, facing away from the bar.

"Drink." I handed the water to her, already having opened the lid slightly. She twisted the lid off and sipped on it quietly.

"What Komaki said before..." She slurred. "What did he mean?"

I glared at her. "Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar. I'm drunk and I can tell."

I hurriedly started sculling the beer in my hand, hoping she would forget and change the subject. But before I knew it, my head started throbbing and I could feel my mind getting woozier and woozier until I lost control.

"Okay, okay." My mind was screaming to stop and regain control, but the alcohol was taking over. "You wanna know why? That man you kept fantasizing over, that's me. I'm your 'prince'."

"Oh." She waved it away. "I already knew that. Satoshi Tezuka told me."

"Okay." I took my arm away from her and looked at her with my blurred eyes. "Tell me one thing. Are you so drunk you won't remember this in the morning?"

"Uh-huh." She slurred.

"Good." And then intoxication took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Iku's POV**

_Ring, ring._ I groaned as my phone started ringing. Sleepily I answered. "Hello?" I mumbled.

"Hangover?" Dojo's voice came through, making me feel a bit better.

"Yeah." I replied, rolling over to face the ceiling of the bunk bed. "Shibazaki offered to tell administration I'm sick." _That's right, _I told myself. _Keep it cool._

"Okay." There was a small pause. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts like crazy." I said, groaning for emphasis. "And I feel like crap."

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"If I need something, I'll go and get it myself." I told him. "I don't want to drag you from your work. Aren't _you _hung-over too?"

"Oh, I've had more hangovers than you've been to drinking parties. I'm fine." He assured me.

"Okay." There was silence until he spoke up again.

"I have to go, we're about to start combat training. But if you need anything, call me. I'll take you, because you're a horrible driver."

"I'll be fine." I told him. "You just focus on work. Okay, bye."

I hung up and placed the phone back on the bedside table. My head throbbed and I breathed in sharply. "I need painkillers..." I mumbled. I struggled to get out of bed and make my way to administration.

I asked for keys to one of the vans and went out, getting into it. I started it up and started driving.

I stopped at a traffic light, and hummed, waiting for the light to go green. It turned green and I went. But then out of the corner of my eye, there was a truck. It wasn't stopping. Panic filled my body and my mind was screaming at me. _Foot on the brakes! Foot on the brakes!_ But my body wasn't responding. The truck came closer and there was a deafening sound.

Then everything went black.

**Dojo's POV**

_Ring, ring. _My phone was ringing. Turning away from the line of people for combat training, I went over and looked at the ID. It was Kasahara. "Hello?"

"Hi, are you Sergeant Atsushi Dojo?" A woman's voice answered. It wasn't Kasahara's voice. I felt anxious as I replied.

"Yes."

"Um, on Miss Iku Kasahara's phone, you were the last person she had talked to. I'm afraid Iku's been in a fatal car crash, and she's being rushed to hospital."

My mouth hit the floor and shock pulsed through my head. "What?"

"She is wounded badly. I'm sorry."

"Is she dead?"

There was a pause and my heart rose to my throat. "No," the woman finally said. "But-"

"I'm coming to see her!" I yelled, slamming the phone shut. Ignoring the shocked looks from the rest of the crew, I stormed out and hurried back to my dorm.

_I'm afraid Iku's been in a fatal car crash, and she's being rushed to hospital. She is wounded badly. I'm sorry._ The woman's words raced through my head as I changed into casual clothes and ran outside to one of the vans.

I hurriedly started driving and reached the hospital, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. I ran inside and ignored the startled citizens around me. I raced to the front desk. "Where's Iku Kasahara?" I demanded.

The nurse looked startled. "She's in room 108," she replied after hesitation. "I'm afraid-"

"I'm going to see her!" I said fiercely before running down the hall. _103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108! _I found the room quickly and bashed the door open.

Nurses and doctors were standing around her, plucking bits of glass out of her skin with tweezers. They turned and stared at me.

I was raging. "What the hell happened?" I demanded.

"Please exit the room, sir." A doctor told me. I shook my head furiously.

"This is my subordinate officer. I demand to know what happened, and _now!_"

"This is a surgery room. Please get out." He said more firmly.

"He won't leave, Doctor." A young nurse said. "I know it's against protocol, but we should at least explain."

With a heaving sigh, the doctor spoke. "She was driving along Park St when in an intersection, a truck's brakes failed and slammed into the driver's side. She had major head traumas and internal bleeding inside her head, which has damaged the cerebral cortex and then had a chain reaction to the other parts of her brain via the thalamic pathway. It's very serious, I'm afraid."

"What does it mean?" I asked, masking my worry with anger.

"She's induced in a coma. And its veryunlikely she'll emerge." The doctor clasped his hands.

It felt so surreal. I couldn't begin to comprehend the situation, but all at the same time, I understood.

It was almost certain that Iku Kasahara, the teenage girl whom I had saved a book for, the person that I had protected throughout her time with me, was never coming back.

I let out a choked cry and raced forward, ignoring the doctor's hands trying to push me back. I grasped the bar at the foot of the bed, my hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Kasahara..." I managed to whisper. Someone out there, someone had done this to her.

"We would give you some time alone," a voice said, "but we have an operation to get started on."

I only turned and glared at the doctor. That was enough.

"Just five minutes." The doctor grumbled, turning to walk out of the room. "This is so wrong..." His colleagues followed.

I went around and sat beside her. I examined her closely, the bandages covering the side of her face. How her arm was wrapped in bandages and the cut marks that hadn't yet been covered. My hand found it's way to her face. I gently trailed my index finger along her cheekbone and down to the dip of her collarbone.

"Kasahara." I could feel my pain strung along my voice. "I'm... so sorry. I wasn't there to protect you." I remembered how I nearly went along with her to the store. She refused. I would have been firmer with saying that I had to come, but I didn't. "I could have been, but I wasn't. If I was there, you wouldn't be in this mess." My voice cracked. "I can't get you out of this one."

I sat there in silence. My hand travelled to her hand, laying motionless, ridden with glass. The glass shards cut my hands but I didn't care. It didn't compare to the intense pain I was feeling.

There was a knock at the door. I didn't turn as the door opened with a small creak. "Sir, please leave the room." said the doctor.

I hesitated before turning. "Okay." I started walking out of the door. "I'm coming to visit tomorrow."

"The operation to remove the glass from her body should be over by then." The doctor replied. "So yes, visitors are authorised."

I was silent as I walked out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dojo's POV**

Someone was knocking on my door. I turned over in my bed, not even acknowledging the sound.

"Dojo?" It was Komaki's voice. It was gentle, toned with pity. The sort of tone I hated. "Can I come in?"

I didn't answer him. Instead I just groaned as the door opened with a squeak.

He closed it behind him and sighed. "You can't keep taking sick days just because you're sad."

I didn't answer him again.

"Dojo!" He stormed to me and shook me by the shoulders. "_Wake up!_ You're not yourself these days! Laying around in your bed, sulking while every day, Kasahara's situation deepens and your rank in the Task Force drops! The real you wouldn't sit around and do nothing. You would go out there, and find any way that you could revive her!"

"But it's been four days." I said for the first time in a while. "Its no dream. No hallucination. Its not fake. She isn't going to live through this. Just give me time to get over her."

He sighed. "Remember after our operation in Ibaraki, with 'Freedom'? How something similar happened to you? You survived. Because Kasahara took it upon herself to try and save you. Every day, she visited you. She read your favourite stories to you and she tried her hardest to bring you back. It worked. Now if you would, get off your ass and back into the real world."

I sighed and heaved myself out of my bed. "Fine. What's on for today? I'll visit Kasahara tonight after work has finished."

"Today I believe we are doing work in the shooting range and then going to combat training for the rest of the day." Komaki said, turning away. "I'll meet you outside." He went outside into the hall.

I quickly changed into my Task Force uniform and went out into the hall. Komaki smiled and whacked me on the back. "See? You're all happy now, back to normal!"

I frowned at him. "I'm not happy."

He stared at me, then smiled again. "No matter. Come on, today's a new day! Let's make the most of it."

**Later that day...**

I sighed as I entered the hospital. I walked to the counter and said, "I'm here to see Iku Kasahara."

The nurse eyed me and then turned away. "Room 87."

I gave a small nod and then walked down the hall to her room.

I opened the door with a small squeak and saw her. She looked better. The glass had been removed from her body and her wounds had been bandaged fully. I stood in the doorway, gazing at her. After a few moments I closed the door and walked to the side of her bed slowly. "Look at you." I murmured. "All bandaged up like this. I can't let you die, you know." I fell silent for a moment, my hand reaching hers. "Sometimes, I just wish that this is all a dream and I'll wake up any moment now."

I sat on the bed beside her and took my hand away from her hand. "Come on, Kasahara. Please..." I looked at her face. The eyes that were gently closed, the relaxed jaw. I didn't know what I was doing, but I slowly leaned down and gently kissed her.

I pulled away and caressed her face, smirking faintly. "Do you know how long I have wanted to do that?" I stood and pulled something out of my pocket. "Do you remember this?" I held the chamomile aromatherapy oil she had gifted to me in my hand. I opened the bottle and dispensed a drop onto my finger. I gently massaged it into her left temple. "It's fragrance is just as beautiful as you said it was." I gazed at her for a moment and then sighed. "What will I do without you, Kasahara? You know, the doctors say you won't live. I want you to. No..." I sighed again and looked away from her. "I need you to."

The door opened and Komaki, Shibazaki, Marie and Tezuka walked in.

"Instructor Dojo!" Shibazaki's expression was sad. "How are you holding up? I heard from Instructor Komaki that you locked yourself in your room!"

"I did," I replied, "but I've decided to come back to the real world. It isn't right for me to keep sulking."

"You're right, it isn't." Komaki agreed.

"Did Kasahara find her prince before she went into the coma?" Marie asked. My eyes widened and I turned away as I remembered the night before at the bar.

"I-I don't know."

"Dojo, you're lying." Shibazaki said, rolling her eyes. "You're a horrible liar. Just tell us."

Komaki burst out laughing. It was obvious that he knew that she knew. But what he didn't know was that I did as well.

"She... Satoshi Tezuka told her." I exhaled.

Tezuka frowned. "That brother of mine just loves to rattle people's cages."

"He does," I agreed. "But how did he know?"

"He can get to any information," Tezuka replied sullenly. "Kind of like Shibazaki. But she's second to none."

"You flatter me." Shibazaki flashed one of her perfectly rehearsed smiles.

"Oh, cut it out." He sighed. "I was quoting you, actually."

I rolled my eyes. "Are we here to visit Kasahara or argue? In Komaki's case, it's laugh hysterically until your lungs pop."

He was still rolling around on the floor. "You... are both... so blind!" He breathed out between fits of laughter.

Marie laughed and sat on a seat. "I'm here to visit Kasahara. I don't know about these three though."

I smiled sadly, thinking of how it would be so different if Kasahara was still living instead of being in a coma like she was.

"Dojo, why are you looking so sad?" Komaki had gotten to his feet again.

I turned on him, anger pulsing in my head. "Why am I sad? For the love of God, Komaki. My subordinate officer is near-dead. We won't see her again. She's _gone. _And you're asking why I'm sad?"

"Back off." Komaki's eyes widened and he stepped away from me. "All I asked was-"

"I know what you asked!" I snapped. I realised that the anger was not directed at him, I was angry at myself and I stepped away. "Sorry. I'm just so mad at myself because I could have prevented this happening."

"How so?" Komaki asked.

"When she was driving," I sighed, "she was hit by the truck. Right?"

"Right..." he said after a moment.

"She assured me that she was fine to go alone. I could have said something like, 'As your immediate superior, I order you to let me come along'. But I didn't. If I did, she wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

Komaki sighed. "Dojo, remember what you said about her when the Bakushu abducted her? Courage comes naturally to her. It may not help her, but she is strong. And that strength could get her through this."

"I guess you're right." I admitted, sitting down in a seat. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:15. I got up again and walked out into the hallway. "I'll see you guys later." I closed the door behind me and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **VERY URGENT! Before you start this chapter, go to Youtube and listen to the song 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith while you read it. It makes it so much more dramatic and romantic. DO IT!

**Chapter 4**

**Dojo's POV**

"A woman named Iku Kasahara has been stabilized in a Musashino hospital after a fatal car crash with a truck driver. She has been induced in a coma and is being treated now. That's all for tonight." I watched the television as the news was reported. I turned it off and slammed the remote on the table.

"Check the temper there," Komaki piped up.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. "They're going to turn off life support if she doesn't show any signs of improving." It had been yet another nine days. "She's been in the coma for what, nearly two weeks now. And she hasn't improved."

Komaki didn't answer.

"If she dies, I'll..." I couldn't answer. It wasn't what I'd do when she died, it would be if I'd still be able to live on. "I can't imagine it."

"Neither can I," he agreed with a sigh. "The car crash has had a huge effect on the library but we are expected to live on like life is normal. Shibazaki says that she can barely cope in the dorm by herself. And Tezuka isn't doing well either."

"How can they still have a smile on their face?" I muttered, taking my head out of my hands and staring out the window. Clouds covered the sky and no rays of sunshine came through. _What a nice day, _I thought sarcastically.

He didn't answer me. His phone started ringing and he examined the ID.

"I have to take this," he got up and went out into the hall.

I sighed and decided to go outside. I walked out into the hallway and went in the opposite direction that Komaki was and went outside.

It was cold and I regretted not bringing my jacket. Something wet and cold landed on my head and I realised it was snow.

_Last time I saw the first snow of winter, _I thought woefully. _Kasahara was here with me. It was Valentine's Day and I got that chocolate off her..._ I never told her how much happiness that gave me, being able to eat the chocolate that came from her, and I sure regretted it.

I lifted my head to the sky and sighed. "Please, whatever godly creator is up there, please help Kasahara through this. And please," my head lowered. I whispered these last words, "let her wake up again."

**The next morning... **

"Dojo! Dojo, wake up!" A frantic voice was in my ear and a hand started shaking my shoulder. I groggily opened my eyes.

"Is Kasahara awake?" I croaked.

It was Komaki who was trying to wake me. His expression was sad. "Sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but no. Quite the opposite. Her life support is being turned off today."

"_What?!_" I leapt to my feet. I felt rage pulsing inside me as I pushed Komaki aside and stormed out of the room. "I thought it was being turned off next weekend!"

"There's been a change," he hurried after me. "Dojo. Stop!"

"No!" I stormed on.

"You're still in your pajamas!" He ran after me.

I slowed to a stop and looked down at what I was wearing. "Oh." I turned and walked back to my dorm. "I'll change. You stay here."

I quickly changed into casual clothes and walked back out into the hall where Komaki was waiting. I sighed. "The hospital is just down the road. Come on."

We walked to the hospital and entered. The receptionist recognised me and sighed. "Same room as before."

I thanked her and ran down to her room, entering. What I saw made me horrified.

The doctors were standing around her and just as I entered, the doctor turned off the life support machine.

"No!" I shouted. I ran to her side and the doctors tried to pull me back. I shot them a glare. They let go of me dubiously and Komaki walked to them and whispered something in their ears. The doctors slowly nodded and walked outside.

Komaki followed. "I'll give you some time alone."

I sank to my knees. "No..." My voice came out in a quiet choked noise.

Kasahara was gone forever.

I remembered speaking with the doctors. They said that after life support was turned off, there was a 1% chance that she'd live. There was no way she'd make it.

I could barely contain my immense sorrow. I got back up and caressed her face with my hands. Slowly I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her.

"Kasahara... You were meant to live through this!" I whispered once I had pulled away. "Please wake up."

I remembered when I woke up after the Ibaraki operation. She was beside me, crying. Now here I was, crying beside her. I searched the room for something, something to help her wake up. Then I saw the book I had saved for her, that Shibazaki had brought in a few days earlier. _She keeps it underneath her bed, _said she as she promptly placed it on the table beside her. _Read it to her._

I looked back at her, and then I saw it. Her eyelids flickered and they opened slowly.

I almost laughed. "Oh my God! Kasahara, you're alive!" I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. I felt her body go rigid and I pulled away slowly. "Kasahara?"

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. "And where am I?"

Horrified, I leapt to my feet and yelled, "Komaki! Quickly!"

He raced in and stared at Kasahara. "Kasahara! You're alive!"

"Who are you all?" She wailed. "I don't remember any of you!"

I stared at her. _This... This is no better than before!_

The doctors came in and stared at her. "It... It can't be!"

"Oh great," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "More people staring at me. Will _someone _tell me what's going on?"

One of the doctors walked slowly to her side, clasping his hands. "You were in a fatal car crash," he said. "And we turned off your life support. You lived and woke up."

"What the-" The doctor cut her off.

"Can you tell me what you remember about yourself?"

She thought for a moment. "My name is Iku Kasahara," she finally said, "I was born in Ibaraki and I work at Musashino Library."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" The doctor held up two fingers.

"Two."

He stepped back and whispered something in my ear. "She seems fine. But her brain is still malfunctioning, but sometimes if something which she held dear before the accident does something or says something that she should remember, her brain should come onto the same page as us and she should remember everything."

"Are you sure?" I looked at him dubiously and he nodded. I straightened and shooed everyone out of the room. "I've got this."

I walked to her bedside table and picked up the book. "Kasahara," I said.

"Yes, stranger?" She answered sarcastically, glaring at me. The look on her face wrenched my heart and made me angry at the same time. _Calm down, _I told myself. _You need to control yourself._

"Look." I held the cover to her and she stared at it.

"I am looking. It's a fairytale book." She answered.

I had a wild and stupid thought. _What if I re-enact that day in the bookstore? _I held the book out to her. "You protected the book. You took the risk for it." She took the book and I saw a light of recognition in her eyes. I gently patted her head and turned to walk out of the room. A hand pulled my arm back.

"Dojo!" A smile broke out on her face.

"You remember! Kasahara, you nearly died." I told her. "You were in a fatal car crash and then your life support was turned off..."

She pulled away and stared at me. "You're joking. So I nearly died and had mental damage, and then here I am, all better?" She asked, her eyebrows raising. "Well, nearly."

"Yes!" I rolled my eyes. She hadn't changed one bit, still the simpleton she was. "Piece it together, idiot!"

"Hey!" She snapped. "Could you stop with the insults while I'm still in hospital?" We glared at each other and she eventually burst out laughing.

The door burst open and Komaki, followed by the doctors, raced in. "She remembers!" The room was filled with whoops and cheers.

"This is a miracle!" The head doctor smiled and said, "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." She said.

"You had no broken bones, only a fractured ankle, which we fixed quickly. Other than that, you seem fine! You'll just need some time to readjust."

"Okay." Kasahara nodded. "When can I go back?"

"Once your fractured ankle has fully healed, which should be in a week." The doctor replied promptly.

She smiled. "Okay."

I looked at Kasahara. My usual composure had returned to me and I turned to walk out. "Good. I'm going to expect the usual standard from you, Kasahara."

"Understood." She replied quietly. I walked out of the room.

The door shut behind me as Komaki hurried out. "Wait! Dojo, we need to talk."

"About?" I sighed.

"You're not being fair to Kasahara." He said. "She's just woken up out of a coma. You were so worried that it's unbelievable and now you're treating her like everything's normal." The volume of his voice dropped. "Come on. Just tell her."

"I'm not comfortable with telling her yet." I said uncomfortably.

"Well at least tell her _some _sort of indicator of the way you feel!" Komaki sighed. "She's completely opened herself up to you. She has showed her all the parts of her that are better hidden away, and your walls are still unbreakable. Just _please_-"

"No!" I hurried away from him. _Not yet. _I promised him. _Some day, but not yet. _

**Author's Note: **THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! Just letting you guys know :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Iku's POV**

It was the day when I could come out of hospital.

I woke that morning feeling excited that I'd finally be able to go back to the Task Force, and to be able to see everyone. It was almost unbelievable, that I'd been in a coma and actually survived.

The door opened and the head doctor, Dr Takahashi, entered. "Miss Kasahara," he said. "Today is when you will be free to leave the hospital."

"I know!" I sat up and grinned. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Very," he replied. "You will make history as not only the first woman ever to be admitted into the Library Task Force, but the first person to wake after life support has been terminated." He cracked his knuckles. "Enough talk, now come with me."

I hurriedly got up out of my bed and started walking when the doctor stopped me. "First, please change your clothes."

"But I don't-"

"Mr Dojo left some for you yesterday." Takahashi interrupted, handing me a plastic bag filled with clothes. "Quickly change and take your hospital gown to the register. I'll be waiting there."

I bowed my head and slowly walked to the bathroom, weighed down by my ankle. I quickly changed and walked back out to the register, handing my hospital gown over.

Takahashi was waiting. I walked to him and he smiled, grabbing my hand. He held it between both of his hands and shook it heartily. "Miss Kasahara, it has been a pleasure meeting you." He said. "I wish you well for the future."

"Thank you so much for taking care of me," I replied with a smile as he let go.

"It's my job." He turned his head as someone came up beside him. It was Instructor Dojo.

"I've come to retrieve Kasahara." He said.

"Just in time, Mr Dojo." Takahashi replied. "She's just been dismissed."

"I would like to personally thank you." Dojo said.

"You're welcome." He answered.

"Now let's go." Dojo turned to walk. "Kasahara, come."

I followed with a small nod. I sighed and exited the building after him.

He started walking. I quickly tried to match his speed when I suddenly tripped over a stone. I cried out and Dojo turned, seeing me and quickly catching me in his arms.

"Idiot." He rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to stop you from hurting yourself?" He flinched quite obviously and pulled me upright brusquely.

"Hey!" I cried. "Easy! I'm still fragile."

He sighed and turned away. Something was wrong.

"Instructor Dojo," I asked, holding his sleeve so he wouldn't continue walking. "What's wrong? Why are you acting this way?"

"I..." He hesitated, trying to pull away. "It's nothing."

"It isn't." I said firmly. "Tell me, or I'll... I'll get Shibazaki to delve into your embarrassing past and-"

"Fine." He huffed and turned back to me. "It was my fault you got in that car crash."

"Don't be stupid." I scoffed.

"I could have prevented it." He turned away from me. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." My voice was suddenly gentle. I pulled him back. "Please. It isn't your fault."

He considered this and then nodded. "Okay, fine. I won't say it anymore."

"Thank you, sir." I tried walking but my ankle buckled and Dojo steadied me, holding me around the waist. I blushed and hoped that my hair covered it as I looked abruptly at the ground.

"God, Kasahara." He grumbled. "Come on. And don't trip."

I nodded and walked with him as he led me along gently. We reached the van he had borrowed from the library and he opened the door for me with his unused hand.

"Can you get in?"

"I don't know." I tried stepping up and successfully got up.

He shut the door after me and went around to his side, getting in. He started the car and we started driving back to the library. It didn't take long, considering it was just around the corner. He parked out the front and got out. I opened the door and followed.

I walked into the library and people turned. I felt self-concious under all their gazes and I lowered my head. Then people started clapping and cheering.

"... Huh?" I raised my head and gazed around bewilderedly.

"It's not every day that someone gets in a car crash, falls into a coma and returns alive and well." Dojo said to me. "Of course they're glad."

I nodded slowly and started smiling as I walked through to the hallway.

"Well, look who it is!" A familiar voice. Komaki. "Kasahara!"

I looked up and smiled as he walked towards me. "Hi Instructor Komaki!"

"It's nice to see you up and running again!" His eyes were bright. "Quite literally, actually."

"I'm not running yet," I admitted. "My ankle is still buckling a bit."

"Oh." A grin spread on Komaki's face as he looked meaningfully at Dojo. "I guess _someone _is going to have to take care of her until she heals..." We both got what he was implying.

"Komaki!" Dojo exclaimed angrily. "Don't say such absurd things!"

"Y-Yeah!" I added.

"You stuttered! Kasahara you _want_-" Komaki's voice rose and he pointed at me.

"Komaki! Quiet!" Dojo interuppted. "Besides, Kasahara needs to go to her dorm."

"Yes, yes, she does." Komaki taunted, barely holding in his laughing.

Dojo ignored him and started walking. "Kasahara, come." I followed him.

"And _you _are going with her because you two are spending some time _alone, _hm?" Komaki called after us.

"That's absurd." Dojo called back. "Shut up." Then we walked into the women's dorm area.

"Um... Instructor Dojo?" I asked dubiously as my instructor opened the door to my dorm. "These are the women's dorms, you know."

"I know." He replied with a sigh. "I'm not letting you leave my sight again in case you go getting yourself into another car accident, or-"

"I won't, sir." I promised. "I will try not to."

He nearly laughed. "Your earnestness is amusing, Kasahara."

I walked into my dorm and he followed. "I don't know whether to thank you or be offended."

"Neither." We both burst out laughing.

_I've never seen this side of him. _I thought. _What's happened to him?_

"I'd better go, before I get in trouble." Dojo said, turning to walk out. "See you tomorrow, Kasahara."

"Bye." I watched as he left.

My phone started ringing. I turned and saw that it was Komaki. I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

**Dojo's POV (next morning)**

I sat in the lobby, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Mr Dojo?" A young woman's voice. I turned and saw Marie standing there. "I want to speak with you."

A few minutes later, we were walking down the street. I finally spoke up. "So Marie, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Komaki called Kasahara last night." She said. A bad feeling developed in my gut. "He didn't tell her about what you and him talked about, but he did talk about _her _feelings." She paused. "And he talked about it with me, asking me to speak with you today. He got the feeling that you didn't trust him because of the way you react when he taunts you two. Regardless, he will always have your back in a serious situation." She paused again. "He also wanted you to be aware of her feelings."

I swallowed nervously. "And... I guess you're here to tell me?" I made sure to face her and enunciate.

"Yes." She replied. "For a first, Komaki said that she's completely let you in. It's almost like her heart's never been broken. Her heart is so innocent, so pure. Me myself, having my heart broken in more ways than one, I understand that if her heart does get broken, it will break _her._" She faced me squarely. "Please, don't break her heart."

"I won't." My voice came out in a quiet whisper. "I swear to God, if I was the one to break her heart, I would never be able to live with myself."

"That's relieving to hear." She continued. "And she has been so open with you... crying in front of you, showing her true self and not being afraid to voice her feelings. Until now." Marie paused and took a deep breath. "She feels like you have some kind of indifferent feeling towards her. She was crying, last night, on the phone to Komaki. She said that if you were to hate her, it would break her heart. She has said that once to Komaki, and she has said it again."

I was silent. I didn't reply, as if fearing whether I'd blurt something I didn't want her to know or not.

"However, Komaki gets the feeling that she's not saying her true feelings." Marie continued. "Not even to him, and she trusts him completely. There's something wrong, Dojo. And it's you who can fix it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I am not saying that Dojo's birthday is in March-April. I actually don't know and I really wanted this scene to happen with the cherry blossoms (haha, you'll see).

**Chapter 6**

**Iku's POV**

"Did you know that it's Dojo's birthday in a few days?"

I turned around at Instructor Komaki's voice. "No."

My blonde haired instructor walked towards me. "You know now. And-"

"What am I going to get him?!" I yelled.

Komaki gestured urgently for me to pipe down. "Quiet, Kasahara!"

"Sorry, sir." My voice returned to a normal level. "But seriously, what do I get him?"

"Think about it, Kasahara." He continued walking past me.

I stared after him, soon running up behind him. "Wait, sir!"

Komaki stopped and turned around, sighing. "If I must. Okay, come with me."

A few minutes later, we were in the administration office. No one was in there except Komaki and I.

"So," he said as I sat down. "While you were in your coma, he was distraught."

"I get that, but what does it have to do with what I'm going to get him?"

"Just listen, Kasahara." Komaki sat opposite me and clasped his hands. "Captain Genda was so close to making me the leader of Team Dojo in the force, that's how much time he would spend in his room, just laying in bed, worrying. The worrying bit sounds like him, but the sulking? No. He feels different. He was convinced it was all his fault and no matter how much we tried to tell him otherwise, he wouldn't believe it. So maybe showing your appreciation and acknowledgement towards his dedication. Something handmade and heartfelt would maybe be a start."

"So..." I nodded, slowly going over the information in my mind. "Something handmade?"

"Yes." Komaki replied. "But I think you're kind of missing the point here."

"How?"

"So... he kind of missed you."

I almost laughed. "That's absurd."

"Is it really?" He looked me in the eye. "You are the only girl in the force, a great person and that's not even starting on what he thinks. Plus, how could he not miss his princess?"

I recalled Satoshi Tezuka's letter and winced visibly. "Sir, please... don't."

He laughed and leaned back in the chair. "Go on. Go make his present."

"But shouldn't I be working?"

"No. Go ahead, you can say that you're feeling faint. Administration will let it pass; you kind of were in a car crash and a coma."

"Okay." I said dubiously. "Thank you for the help."

"No problem."

I turned and walked off to make Instructor Dojo the perfect present.

While I walked, I thought of what I could make him. I remembered a few years earlier, when I was trying to show him my appreciation. This felt the same. So I needed to think the same.

"I've got it!" An idea sprung into my mind and a grin spread over my face. I had the perfect idea. And it would be perfect for him.

**Dojo's POV**

I woke in my bed at 11am. It was my birthday and it had happened to fall on my day off. Hence me sleeping in.

I got up, stretching. I looked around the room, seeing something just in front of my door. I walked over to it, seeing what looked like a handmade envelope. I trailed my finger along it and felt the texture of pencil. Whoever had gifted it to me had drawn it. And I had gotten a pretty good idea, because on the envelope was a drawing of a lone chamomile flower in a field.

When I opened it, I was surprised. It was a letter and I almost laughed at the mass of words on it. I walked to the table, sitting down. I started to read it.

_Dear Instuctor Dojo,_

_Firstly, I would like to apologise for not buying you anything with value. Komaki helped me and I figured that giving you this would be better. Secondly, happy birthday! I don't know how old you are turning, and that's regrettable. But I guess I should get started on the present bit. Instructor Komaki told me how you were while I was in a coma. And I'm so sorry I inflicted that much distress on you. It wasn't your fault that it happened. You told me to call you if I needed to go anywhere. You trusted me to let you know and I didn't. I let you down and then where was I? I wouldn't blame you if you never trusted me again, because I betrayed your trust. But please, trust me on this; it wasn't your fault. Now I'll go onto a better note. Thank you for everything that you've done for me. You have lifted me out of trouble countless times and if you hadn't, I don't know where I'd be now. But I'm happy that I'm here right now, because I don't want to go anywhere. And I'm not for a long time._

_From Kasahara_

_P.S. While I was apologising, I should've said sorry for drop-kicking you in training a while ago. And thank you for not snapping my arm._

_P.P.S. Meet me out the front of the Pink Sakura restaurant, 11:30 sharp. I'm treating you to lunch._

I smiled, folding the letter and placing it back into the carefully opened envelope and placed it on my bedside table. She thought it wasn't a perfect gift. But it was.

**Half an hour later...**

I stood out the front of the Pink Sakura, waiting for Kasahara. I sighed and looked at my watch, reading 11:33. _Trust Kasahara to arrange something and then be late._

I looked up and saw a familiar blonde haired woman running towards me. "Glad you made it."

She seemed somewhat out of character, as if she was surprised or something. "H-Hi. Should we go in?"

"Yeah." I opened the door and entered the restaurant. There was a seat beside the window for two and I sat down, Kasahara sitting opposite me. I sat with my hands clasped and she didn't look at me.

"I wasn't expecting you to read the letter, you know." She finally said.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know."

There was an awkward silence until I spoke again. "Thank you. I really appreciated it."

"I..." Her eyes met mine. "Good. I was hoping you would."

"Then why are you still upset?" Her face had some kind of unreadable (but definitely bad) expression on it as I asked. "You can tell me, you know." She looked away.

"I p-put you through so much distress while I was in the coma. I feel so horrible."

"You explained in the letter. I know that."

"That's all that's bothering me."

"Then why are you still upset?" I repeated. "I'm not mad. Actually, I feel kind of relieved."

"Really?" She looked up again and sort of smiled.

"Yeah."

"O-Okay. Thank you."

"What for?"

"I don't know."

Our conversation cut off as the waitress came over to our table. "Good morning, what can I get you?"

"Could I have a coffee? And a..." I looked at the menu. "A beef and potato pie, please."

"And I would like a chamomile tea with a chicken and mayonnaise sandwich." Kasahara said, placing her menu on top of mine. The waitress picked up the menus and turned.

"We'll bring them to you as soon as possible." She walked back to the kitchen.

I looked back at Kasahara, then out the window at the cherry blossoms. "We're lucky that my birthday coincides with the cherry blossoms blooming this year."

She smiled and followed my gaze out to the pink blossoms falling to the ground. "Yeah. They're beautiful."

"Would you like to see them afterwards?" I asked, looking back at her.

She looked at me and half blushed. "S-Sure."

There was silence for a few minutes. I turned to look out the other window closest to the door and saw some familiar faces.

"K-Komaki?" I exclaimed. "And Shibazaki!"

Kasahara looked surprised, following my gaze once more. "And Tezuka!"

They were pointing and laughing from the sidewalk. I glared at them and then looked back at Kasahara, standing up. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Don't even!" She stood too. "I'm coming!"

We made our way outside. "What the hell?" I shouted, storming to Komaki. "Why are you laughing at us?"

"Dojo and Iku, sittin' in a tree!" Shibazaki was nearly rolling on the floor laughing. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Wha...?" Kasahara glared at Shibazaki. "You're so immature!"

"You two are on a daaate!" She continued, flapping her arms like a bird. "Two little love birds!"

"Sh-Shut up!" I exclaimed. "She's treating me to lunch for my birthday! Is that so funny?"

"Yes!" Komaki, too, was splitting his sides. "And you two are staring at each other non stop! It's so funny."

I glared at him and turned to Tezuka. "Don't say you had no part in this! I've seen you and Shibazaki off on dates!"

Tezuka visibly winced and leant to Shibazaki, whispering something in her ear. She waved it away.

"Who cares?" Her voice got louder. "Everyone, Tezuka and I-"

"Shh!" He slapped a hand over her mouth and looked apologetically at us. "Never mind her."

"We're going back to our lunch." I grabbed Kasahara's hand and turned, pulling her into the restaurant. Behind us, Komaki yelled, "Oooh! They're even holding hands!" I ignored him.

I sat down again and almost laughed. "How amusing."

"Yep." She huffed. The waitress brought our food over.

Within a few minutes, we had both finished. "I'm still hungry!" Kasahara whined.

"You can get more food." I said nonchalantly. "You're the one paying."

"I'll get more at the library. I wanna see the cherry blossoms!"

I sighed. "Okay. Let's go then."

She called for the bill and paid quickly, obviously wanting to get outside. We got up and walked out to the cherry blossoms.

A fresh spring breeze blew and I held my arms tight around my chest as an attempt to keep warm. The grass was green and fresh and I looked up at the sky.

"They're so much better than last year." Kasahara said. "I'm glad you could come and see them this year, too."

"So am I." I looked back at her. Blossoms were being blown around by the breeze and she reached up, picking a blossom out of the air, running her finger along it gently.

I went up and leaned against one of the trees, looking up into the branches. A flower floated down in front of me and I held out my hand so it landed in it.

I examined the flower and soon let it fall to the ground. "Kasahara."

"Yes sir?"

"First of all, don't call me 'sir' when we're outside of work. Secondly, do you remember the night before your car crash?" I spoke so casually when really, I was really nervous for her answer.

"No. Why?" She answered. I tried to look reassuring.

"No reason. Just wondering." _Phew! Wow, that's definitely what I was hoping for. Thank God._

"You're a horrible liar."

_Dammit! I thought she wouldn't see through me, being the simple girl she is. _"No."

"Yes." She crossed her arms and looked at me squarely. "You looked relieved, too."

"Really? I don't know what for."

"Tell me, Dojo. What happened?"

I sighed. "Fine. Well, I know that you know."

"I know that you know what?"

"No, _I_ know that _you _know."

"But what?"

I sighed again. "That I'm the guy from the bookstore."

Her face flushed red. "B-But... Who told you that?"

"You told me."

"I told you... that I know?"

"Yes. We were both drunk."

She nearly screamed. "What else did we do?! Oh dear God, please tell me we didn't-"

"We didn't!" I knew exactly what she meant and I wasn't lying. I did know what we did do, but I wasn't planning to tell her. "After that, Komaki drove us home and I accompanied you to your dorm."

"You're lying. Again."

"I swear to God, I'm not!" I nearly laughed.

"Well, there's something you're not telling me." She frowned at me. "And if you don't tell me, someone else will. I'll make sure of it."

I turned away. "Go for it."

"I will." There was silence after that.

"So... are we still angry at each other or what?"

I turned back to her, nearly bursting out laughing. "We never were!"

"Oh. Ok." She started laughing. "Should we go back?"

"Yeah." But neither of us moved.

"Dojo... This may seem crazy." She said. "But now that we both know that the other knows about the day in the bookstore, could I say something?"

"Go for it."

"I... I haven't said this to your face yet." Her voice quietened. "Thank you for what you did for me. You inspired me to do my best and I am where I am right now because of you."

"I know." I said. "Your welcome. Really."

"I understand that your consequences were similar to what I experienced in the inquiry." She paused. "And to think that you did that for me... It breaks my heart because you went through that torture."

"It's fine." I faintly smiled to reassure her.

"It's not fine!" A tear streamed down her cheek and her voice cracked. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't cry." I stepped over to her and gently wiped her tear away with my thumb. "Please. It really is fine. I really am fine."

"But-" She sighed as I took my hand away. "Okay. But... can I do something? Because you're my prince and I would do it anyway. Nothing more."

"Depends what it is."

"You'll see."

"Okay."

She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me forward so her lips met mine.

My eyes widened and I froze. She pulled away a few moments later and turned away. Her face was red.

"Let's go back now." She started walking.

"O-Okay." Her words replayed in my mind. _Because you're my prince and I would do it anyway._

_Nothing more. _


End file.
